La Rebelión de los Diggory
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un derrumbado Amos Diggory se encuentra en una condición que a Arthur Weasley le preocupa, en un relato que participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", y que inicia con el primer párrafo de "Rebelión en la granja", de George Orwell. Este es mi 60 relato, homenaje a un ser maravilloso en su cumpleaños. RIP, MAGL!


**La Rebelión de los Diggory**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el reto_ _ **"Comienzos célebres"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".(1)**_

* * *

 _El señor_ Diggory, _propietario de la_ Granja Diggory, _cerró por la noche los gallineros, pero estaba demasiado borracho para recordar que había dejado abiertas las ventanillas._

Esas borracheras lo acompañaban desde que sepultó a Cedric, muy a pesar de pretender no culpar a Harry Potter de la muerte de su único hijo. Su orgullo, quien perpetuaría el apellido, el legítimo campeón de Hogwarts, permanecería por los siglos de los siglos en una tumba fría. Y el dolor que sintió esa aciaga noche cada vez era más fuerte, más cáustico, más insoportable.

Ningún licor, sea _muggle_ o mágico, le aliviaba. Y menos lo hacía la compañía, simplemente porque no contaba con compañía alguna. La muerte de Cedric provocó que la señora Diggory, presa de la depresión, abandonara a Amos y regresara a su casa familiar, dejándolo sólo a cargo de la granja, los animales y de su propio dolor.

* * *

Ya estaba finalizando agosto cuando Arthur Weasley decidió darle una visita a la Granja Diggory (aunque era más una orden de Molly). En el momento que tocó la puerta de la casa, oyó un ruido de cristales rotos, y un grito destemplado:

—¡¿Qué quiere?! ¡Déjenme con mi dolor!

—¡Amos! ¡Soy Arthur Weasley! ¿Me permites pasar?

—¡Vete! —e inmediatamente comenzó un ruido de llanto compulsivo, lo que motivó a Arthur a entrar, aplicando un simple _Alohomora_ a la cerradura de la puerta.

Al cruzar la puerta, lo que vio le causó impresión. Botellas rotas, destrozos, y Amos Diggory sentado en una butaca desvencijada, con una botella de whisky de fuego en una mano y su varita en la otra. La poca iluminación de la sala provenía de una vieja lámpara, que brindaba una llama débil y asustadiza. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, y el olor a encierro era patente. El señor Diggory llevaba una muda de ropa que Arthur reconoció como la que llevaba el último día que lo había visto en el Ministerio de Magia, hacía casi tres semanas atrás.

—¡Amos! ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó el señor Weasley, preocupado por su vecino y compañero de trabajo.

—¿Qué crees, Arthur? —respondió el interpelado, entre la depresión y la borrachera—. ¿Crees que celebro el triunfo de mi hijo? ¿O el de Harry Potter?

—Sé que no, pero no puedes encerrarte acá, necesitas regresar a la vida, al ministerio…

—¿Crees que me interesa el Ministerio? ¿El que no hizo nada cuando mi hijo murió? ¡Mi hijo, Arthur! Mi hijo —estalló y luego se hundió en la butaca, llorando nuevamente—, mi hijo…

Weasley sentía que su corazón se partía con cada lamento de Diggory. Se imaginaba si eso llegara a ocurrir en su casa, que alguno de sus hijos muriera, Merlín no lo permitiera, cómo lo tomaría Molly, los demás niños o él mismo; si ya estaban bastante preocupados por Charlie en Rumania y Bill en Egipto, aunque éste último le había asegurado que antes de fin de año estaría de regreso a Inglaterra. Lo único que pudo hacer mientras oía el llanto de Amos fue agitar la varita y hacer desaparecer los restos de botellas y las que estaban vacías, y adecentar un poco la estancia.

Cuando Amos se calmó, vio a su amigo con una mirada vidriosa, llena de alcohol y pena, y sólo pudo decir:

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Arthur?

—Porque me preocupo por ti, viejo amigo —y de un golpe de varita fue abriendo las cortinas y las ventanas, haciendo que un vespertino aire entrara a la sala, iluminando la estancia con el sol de la tarde y haciendo que Amos arrugara el rostro.

—¿Y por preocuparte, tienes que abrir las cortinas?

—Necesitas aire fresco, Amos, espabilarte; no te puedes encerrar —el aludido arrugó la frente mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada en Arthur—. Entiendo tu dolor, pero si te quedas aquí, llenándote de licor como un viejo tonel, será peor.

—Tú no sabes cuánto dolor siento, Arthur —cuando éste intentó negar, Amos levantó la mano deteniéndolo—, y sabes que es verdad. Tienes siete hijos, no sabes lo que significa perder uno.

—Recuerda que mis dos hijos mayores están fuera de Inglaterra, en trabajos que no son para nada de oficina; y que estuve a punto de perder a Ginny hace dos años —interrumpió Weasley—, así que al menos tengo una idea. Entiendo que no se acerca a tu dolor, pero sé que puedo comprenderlo.

Diggory suspiró, se estiró, dio un sonoro eructo, sonrió apenado y dijo:

—Está bien. Lo entiendes, qué bueno… ¿Viniste por tu cuenta, o te mandaron?

—Sabes que Molly se preocupa por ti, incluso hasta más que yo —Amos volvió a sonreír—, así que no me pude negar cuando me pidió que viniera. Vamos, Amos, conversemos afuera; la sombra del bosquecillo nos dará mucho más frescura.

Amos se rascó la cabellera, intentando poner al día sus ideas, pensando que si se levantaba no sería capaz de dar dos pasos, puesto que lo poco que recordaba incluía la invocación sucesiva de una cantidad enorme de botellas de whisky de fuego.

—Emmmm… —se volvió a rascar la oreja derecha—, ¿qué tal si nos quedamos acá, y seguimos conversando? No creo que pueda levantarme, he bebido demasiado.

—Está bien, Amos, ¿qué tal si cambiamos esta botella —quitándole lo poco que quedaba de licor de la mano— por una buena jarra de té bien cargado?

Diggory sólo asintió, entre derrotado y expectante, porque pensó que no le caería mal conversar con su viejo amigo. Quizás eso lo ayudaría a lidiar con su dolor y reencontrarse con el Amos Diggory alegre y amante de lo sencillo.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) De acuerdo a las normas del reto, "al apuntarse, Moderación sorteará uno de una lista de los comienzos de las novelas más célebres del canon occidental (sí, fuimos muy canónicos y tradicionales). El desafío es escribir una historia que comience con esa frase. Algunas de ellas incluyen nombres propios, los cuales pueden ser cambiados. Lo mismo con la persona gramatical que se utiliza y el tiempo verbal. Pero aparte de eso, tiene que ser la misma frase".

En mi caso, se me asignó: **"El señor Jones, propietario de la Granja Manor, cerró por la noche los gallineros, pero estaba demasiado borracho para recordar que había dejado abiertas las ventanillas"** ( _Rebelión en la granja,_ George Orwell). Lo que se conserva del texto original se encuentra en _cursivas._

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!_** Espero que este relato cumpla con el reto, y exponga la idea que se me vino desde el primer momento en que se me asignó el comienzo. Este relato es un homenaje (el segundo) a un maravilloso ser humano, que me enseño que las "discapacidades" están sólo en la mente de los que nos creemos capaces, y quien nos enseñó a quienes la conocimos que hay personas tan maravillosas que parece que las hubiese mandado Dios, Alá, Los Grandes Magos o ese Ser Supremo en el que se cree. Y no es un detalle menor que lo publique hoy, 17 de octubre, el día en que cumpliría un año más de vida...

Salud y saludos!


End file.
